La défectueuse gourmandise
by bibi-chan75
Summary: Une "Sucette de la Volupté" ! C'est bon, ça ! Cette merveille vous procure du plaisir en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ! Mais que se passe-t-il quand la délicieuse gourmandise est défectueuse et rend littéralement Hermione en chaleurs, pour son plus grand "malheur", et ce, pendant quatre heures ? / Fan-arts/bannières sur mon profil.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mot de l'auteur :**_

Petit délire en quelques chapitres. Cette histoire est réservée aux plus de 16 ans, puisqu'elle contient des passages lemoneux. En outre, je vous rappelle que Mademoiselle la Capote est votre meilleure copine, et je vous conseille de ne pas suivre l'exemple des protagonistes de cette fiction.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser votre ressenti !  
bibi-chan :)

**La défectueuse gourmandise**

Une jeune fille se dirigeait en titubant légèrement vers le dortoir des Gryffondors, les yeux caramel brillants d'une lueur relative à l'excès d'hydromel et les joues délicatement rosies de n'avoir pas su boire, avec retenue, cet alcool à l'exquise saveur de miel. Elle revenait d'une petite soirée entre amis, où elle avait passé plusieurs heures à rire et converser en compagnie de ses deux renommés acolytes, Ron et Harry. Ce dernier avait été nommé Préfet-en-chef en début d'année, lui permettant grâce à ce titre de jouir d'un salon privé dans lequel il pouvait aisément convier ses alliés.  
Ce fut donc grisée par le délicieux nectar des dieux que la jouvencelle s'engagea dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour retrouver son lit, laissant ainsi un peu d'intimité à ses complices, amoureux transis. Nul n'ignorait plus désormais les réelles inclinations des deux garçons, excepté celui qui aurait certainement été le plus intéressé de le savoir, pour actuellement partager les appartements de l'un d'eux : Drago Malefoy, Préfet-en-chef également.

La jolie brune, prénommée Hermione, continua donc son avancée, pour subitement décider de faire un détour par les douches désertées. Elle avait récupéré un peu plus tôt, dans le logement de son ami Harry, un de ces bonbons récemment créés : une "Sucette de la Volupté". Une boîte à peine entamée de ces extatiques friandises gisait au pied du canapé, et c'était à la dérobée qu'elle s'était empressée d'en prendre une. Cette ingénieuse sucrerie contenait un petit cachet rose ensorcelé, en forme de cœur, qui plongeait dans l'orgasme en seulement quelques minutes tout éventuel consommateur. De ce fait, et pour ressentir en toute tranquillité cette jouissance solitaire, il lui fallait se rendre dans un endroit désert en cette heure, afin de ne pas risquer d'être dérangée par de potentiels gêneurs.

Une fois arrivée, elle s'enferma dans une cabine et commença à déguster sa gourmandise au parfum de cerise, impatiente d'atteindre la fameuse petite pilule magique. Elle avait souvent expérimenté ces formidables sucettes et avait tellement adoré leur résultat qu'il lui tardait déjà d'éprouver, à nouveau, cette sensation. Qu'y avait-il de mieux qu'un sublime plaisir avant de s'endormir ? Elle fut donc folle de joie en voyant enfin le divin cachet producteur de bonheur et l'avala sans hésitation. Puis, les prunelles pétillantes de malice et un sourire aux lèvres, elle attendit de percevoir les douces prémices de l'orgasme.

Cinq minutes passèrent ; dix ; vingt ; et toujours pas d'extase, à part une brusque montée de chaleur dans l'ensemble dans son corps. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle se résolut à quitter les lieux pour aller se coucher et tenter de trouver le sommeil, fort déçue de ne pas avoir eu la jouissance tant attendue. Chemin faisant, elle croisa malheureusement le professeur Rogue qui la questionna d'une voix glaciale :

« Miss Granger ! Que faites-vous encore debout à cette heure ? »

Pour seule réponse, elle trouva la misérable excuse de s'être sentie mal à cause de ses "problèmes féminins" et s'être rendue à l'infirmerie demander en urgence, à madame Pomfresh, un quelconque soin. Cette explication sembla largement suffire au professeur, qui afficha une grimace de dégoût et réprima d'un geste de la main les détails que la petite demoiselle entreprenait de lui fournir. Et tandis qu'il lui conseillait de s'en retourner à son dortoir, en ajoutant quelques petites répliques cinglantes, la jeune Hermione se surprit à ne plus l'écouter pour se concentrer sur les traits de son visage, comme envoûtée. Son teint cireux, ses dents inégales et jaunâtres, son air renfrogné, son long nez crochu, sa bouche sensuelle…

Sa bouche sensuelle ?!

Oula ! Elle avait dû louper un épisode ! Comment pouvait-elle trouver quelque chose de plaisant chez cet homme aux immondes cheveux noirs et gras, aux iris aussi sombres que les ténèbres et tellement… _excitants._

STOP !

Là, il y avait un problème, cela semblait évident ! Elle avait toujours trouvé ce personnage répugnant et, soudainement, elle le jugeait presque à son goût ?! Non, en fait, à bien y regarder, elle le trouvait subitement et totalement à son goût ! Plus ses prunelles fixaient ses lèvres masculines, plus elle sentait la flamme du désir lui dévorer les reins au point qu'elle ne répondrait bientôt plus de rien ! Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie brûlante : sentir sa bouche et sa langue parcourir ses formes de jeune fille et sa masculinité la posséder sur-le-champ !

_Mais quelle horreur !_ pensa-t-elle, effrayée à l'idée d'être autant désireuse de ses caresses.

_Non, quel délice ! Il doit savoir s'y prendre, lui ! Je vais adorer l'avoir entre mes cuiss…_

Non, non, non, mais NON !

Impossible ! Comment pouvait-elle avoir de pareilles pensées et souhaiter ardemment qu'il la prenne, la fasse sienne, lui ? Ce rat d'égout ? Ce résidu de fausse couche ? _Ce concentré de virilité…_

_Par Merlin, mais NON ! Pas lui ! N'importe qui d'autre, mais pas lui !_

Malheureusement – et à son grand désespoir –, Hermione n'arrivait plus à lutter contre ses hormones reproductrices qui la poussaient droit dans les bras de la personne en face d'elle. Elle avait affreusement envie d'un homme, là, maintenant, tout de suite, et lui comme un autre ferait bien l'affaire, l'essentiel étant d'avoir le merveilleux appareil entre les jambes !

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive bon sang ?!_

La demoiselle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait en son for intérieur. Le creux de ses reins était en feu, son souffle court, son intimité produisait un certain liquide bien particulier en surabondance et son être entier n'était que chaleur. Oui, c'est ça : en chaleurs... Elle était tout bonnement en chaleurs ! Comme un simple mammifère en rut ! Et comme pour les femelles de ces animaux lors de cette délicate période, il lui fallait un mâle dans l'instant pour se calmer. Cela tenait même du miracle qu'elle n'ait pas encore cherché à présenter son charnu postérieur à cet abominable professeur !

Tiens, à ce propos… Où était-il, lui ?

La jeune fille avait tellement été absorbée par ses subites et luxurieuses pensées, qu'elle n'avait même pas noté que l'homme était déjà parti depuis un certain temps. Réalisant cela, elle soupira profondément de soulagement. Elle avait échappé au pire… pour le moment. Car son désir de se reproduire n'avait en rien cessé, bien au contraire ! Il ne faisait qu'augmenter à chaque seconde qui passait, au point d'endolorir son intérieur qui ne souffrait plus d'être en manque de visiteur. Un homme. Vite un homme. Seulement, tout le problème résidait dans cette ultime question : où en trouver un de potable à cette heure ?

_Merlin, Merlin, Merlin…,_ songea-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains. _Un garçon, bon sang ! Et beau gosse de préférence !_

Fichue pilule ! Tout en était certainement la cause ! Elle devait être mal ensorcelée ou quelque chose dans le genre !

« Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, MERLIN ! Merde ! Tu ne pourrais pas sortir de ta saleté de tombe pour venir toi-même me combler ?! » dit-elle, furieuse.

C'est alors qu'Hermione entendit une voix qui résonna mélodieusement au creux de ses oreilles de femelle en rut. Une voix de jeune homme. Tous ses sens se mirent immédiatement en effervescence et jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'eut autant envie de faire l'amour qu'en cet instant. Mais lorsque le potentiel futur reproducteur fit son apparition au bout du couloir, la demoiselle fit une moue fortement justifiée, en découvrant la silhouette du seul mâle encore debout et non laid dans les environs.

Drago Malefoy.

Ben tiens ! Il avait toujours l'art et la manière de pointer son sale nez de vermine au bon moment, lui ! Tant pis ! C'était toujours mieux que Rogue et même s'il n'était qu'un sale crétin fini prétentieux, doublé d'un débile mental profond dont la mère avait oublié de prendre l'option "cerveau" en le mettant au monde, il était plutôt séduisant et avait, en plus, la réputation de posséder un certain atout, majeur et prédominant dans ces circonstances !

Elle s'avança donc vers lui d'un pas déterminé, bien décidée à copuler avec le petit blondinet arrogant, mais elle s'arrêta en voyant une autre silhouette se profiler à ses côtés : Pansy Parkinson. C'était le bouquet ! Miss "matelas-vivant" number one de l'école rôdait autour de sa proie ! Rien d'étonnant quand on savait que la petite allumeuse était attirée par tout ce qui était de non-puceau-certifié-conforme, avec quelque chose de suffisamment intéressant entre les jambes !

Les deux jeunes gens étaient visiblement en train de se quereller, ce qui ne dérangea absolument pas Hermione et ne réfréna aucunement sa démarche. Elle l'aurait lui, consentant ou non, là, maintenant, tout de suite ! Et l'autre pouffe n'aurait qu'à les regarder, pour apprendre ainsi de quelle manière faire "la chose" dans les règles de l'art et dans toute sa splendeur contre un mur !

_Je suis sûre que je suis plus douée que cette conne, en plus !_

L'esprit et le corps fixés sur un seul objectif, se reproduire avec son ennemi de toujours, elle reprit sa marche assurée, telle une prédatrice, un sourire aux lèvres et le regard brûlant de convoitise. Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle gratifia les deux Serpentards d'un bref hochement de tête, pour finir par s'entendre dire d'un ton assez sec par sa future victime :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ? On est occupés, là. Alors va faire un tour chez tes copains Sang-de-bourbe voir si je n'y suis pas ! »

Loin de se démonter pour si peu, elle empoigna fermement le garçon par la chemise, telle une enragée, et le plaqua violemment contre le mur avant de siffler :

« Ta gueule Malefoy ! Pour une fois, rends-toi service et ferme-la ! »

Ni une, ni deux, elle l'embrassa sauvagement, étouffant par la même occasion un hoquet de surprise – ou d'horreur ? – du blondinet avec sa bouche rebondie. Elle força ensuite le barrage de ses lèvres masculines – et divines d'ailleurs – pour mêler sa langue à la sienne, sans lui laisser d'autre choix que de se soumettre devant cet oppressant baiser – auquel le jeune homme répondit plus ou moins.  
Dans un sens, si cela pouvait dégoûter Pansy et lui faire tourner les talons pour qu'elle lui lâche enfin la grappe, pourquoi pas ? Drago n'était plus à cela près, surtout avec l'horrible semaine qu'il venait d'endurer.

Mais lorsqu'il perçut la demoiselle s'attaquer bestialement à son pantalon, pour glisser une main à la rencontre de Malefoy junior, c'en fut trop ! Il avait déjà failli commettre l'irréparable quelques jours plus tôt avec une autre Gryffondor, cette stupide Ginny, à cause d'une certaine pilule mal ensorcelée qu'il avait ingurgitée, ce n'était donc certainement pas pour réitérer maintenant ! D'autant que les mauvais effets de ce fichu cachet avaient duré quatre heures et ne lui avaient pas forcément laissé de bons souvenirs !

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**La défectueuse gourmandise**

Notre pauvre Drago se retrouvait donc en bien mauvaise posture, plaqué contre un mur par cette hystérique, qu'il se plaisait à surnommer Miss "je-porte-une-ceinture-de-chasteté" – sauf que là, elle semblait l'avoir enlevée et jeté la clé aux oubliettes –, et qui était littéralement en train de lui "rouler une pelle" comme jamais on ne l'avait encore embrassé ! Qui plus est, la dinde de Gryffondor farfouillait d'une main féroce dans le pantalon du jeune homme à la recherche de Malefoy junior, trésor poudlardien reconnu de toutes. Les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, le blondinet attrapa les poignets de la prude demoiselle soudainement reconvertie en affamée sexuelle, afin de sauver sa virilité du traumatisme de se faire empoigner par une née-de-Moldus, mais en vain. Une courte lutte s'engagea alors entre les deux ennemis, l'un voulant protéger son intime territoire, l'autre étant bien décidé à se l'approprier et tout cela sous les yeux interdits de Pansy.

La seconde suivante, Hermione libéra la bouche de sa proie masculine pour s'agenouiller à la hauteur de sa seule valeur et enlever les vêtements qui avaient encore l'affront de la dissimuler, en les déchirant violemment avec les dents. Horrifié qu'elle ne finisse par le mordre lui, il agrippa la jeune fille par les cheveux pour lui faire lâcher prise et brailla :

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS GRANGER ?! TU ES DINGUE OU QUOI ?! »

Ce cri eut au moins l'avantage de la stopper net dans sa lancée, puisqu'elle leva le visage vers lui, un morceau de caleçon entre les lèvres, pour ensuite lui lancer un regard brûlant de désir à la plus grande surprise – et frayeur – du concerné. Puis elle lui sourit de façon perverse et continua sans ménagement ses assauts.

« Enfoiré ! Tu l'as ensorcelée pour te l'envoyer ?! » s'écria subitement Pansy.

Le Préfet-en-chef crut défaillir en entendant ces paroles, pour immédiatement se ressaisir et hurler :

« CA VA PAS NON ?!

— Alors comment tu expliques son comportement ?!

— Je ne suis pas désespéré au point de me taper cette Sang-de-bourbe ! tonna-t-il en tentant de repousser la tête de celle-ci le plus loin possible de ses précieux bijoux de famille.

— Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Il faut s'attendre à tout avec toi ! Je ne te suffisais pas ?! C'est ça ?! Tu es vraiment le dernier des sorciers ! répliqua-t-elle.

— Au lieu de raconter des conneries, aide-moi plutôt à me débarrasser de cette… AIE ! Putain ! Granger ! LACHE-MOI ! lui ordonna-t-il, alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à s'emparer de Malefoy junior version réduite, d'une main vigoureuse et brutale.

— Démerde-toi avec ta nouvelle conquête ! Sale con ! » ajouta Parkinson, furieuse, avant de tourner les talons et s'éloigner sans se retourner.

Exaspéré, Drago obligea la Gryffondor à se relever en tirant sur sa longue chevelure bouclée et la plaqua à son tour contre le mur, en prenant garde de ne pas trop s'écarter de la folle à lier dont les doigts étaient restés fermement accrochés à sa pauvre virilité effrayée. Puis, les iris noirs de haine, il agrippa le col de sa chemise d'écolière et approcha son visage du sien pour lui dire d'un ton menaçant :

« Ote immédiatement tes sales pattes de rejeton de Moldus de là, si tu ne veux pas que je te transforme en crapaud baveux ! »

Loin de réfréner les ardeurs de la jeune fille en chaleurs – toujours un morceau de caleçon dans la bouche –, cette démonstration de force masculine acheva de l'exciter de façon démesurée et conforta son choix de l'avoir pris pour proie. Enfin un mâle, un vrai ! Par Merlin, elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser s'échapper, celui-là ! D'autant que ses narines étaient littéralement tombées sous le charme du parfum que le garçon se mettait chaque matin.  
Notre jolie Hermione n'en pouvait tout simplement plus ! Ses joues étaient en feu, son souffle haletant, son intimité plus qu'impatiente de rencontrer sa future moitié et son corps frétillait de bonheur à l'idée de bientôt se coller à celui dénudé de son reproducteur. Elle rejeta le bout de tissu qu'elle avait entre les dents et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, sous les yeux épouvantés du Serpentard.

Le blondinet vit alors la flamme du désir redoubler d'intensité dans les noires prunelles de la demoiselle et réalisa avec effroi qu'elle avait envie de lui – et encore, le mot était faible –, là, maintenant, tout de suite ! Mais qu'avait-il donc fait à Merlin pour se retrouver dans un pareil pétrin ?! Estomaqué par le ridicule de cette situation, il tenta de connaître l'origine de son comportement saugrenu en lui demandant d'une voix froide et sévère :

« Merde, Granger ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta p'tite tête gryffondorienne ?! Tu as abusé du Whisky Pur Feu ou quoi ?!

— Economise ta salive, Malefoy ! Tu en auras besoin tout à l'heure pour me supplier de continuer le plaisir que je vais te procurer en usant de mon experte langue !

— Non, mais tu es DINGUE ?! s'écria-t-il, les yeux ronds d'incompréhension. Réveille-toi, Granger ! C'est moi ! Drago Malefoy ! Celui qui prend son pied en t'humiliant dès qu'une occasion se présente !

— Justement ! C'est mon tour de prendre mon pied avec toi maintenant ! »

Bouche bée de sa répartie, le Préfet-en-chef lui administra une légère gifle pour lui remettre en place les esprits, avant de la secouer par les épaules et d'ajouter :

« Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans ?! Miss Vertu est demandée d'urgence à Poudlard ! Un crétin t'a jeté un sort ou quoi ?! Et… ARRETE DE LA SERRER SI FORT ! TU ME FAIS MAL ! »

La Gryffondor l'empoigna alors brusquement et réussit par miracle à le mettre à terre d'un croche-pied brutal. Puis elle se jeta sur lui sans aucun scrupule et s'assit à califourchon au niveau de son bas-ventre en exultant :

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux, mon cher Malefoynounet ! »

Complètement abasourdi par la force insoupçonnée et la soudaine folie de son ennemie, le jeune homme ne sut comment réagir dans un premier temps. Il devait faire un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible ! Mais il se ressaisit bien vite et ouvrit les yeux en grand d'étonnement – et de terreur – en voyant la demoiselle s'apprêter à emprisonner Malefoy junior entre ses lèvres, pour le réveiller.

Ah ! Non ! Hors de question ! Cette petite dinde ne posera pas la langue sur sa fierté au risque de l'abîmer, ou pire, de la croquer ! Il attrapa donc l'enragée de nouveau par les cheveux pour la faire remonter à hauteur de son propre visage et, d'un coup de reins, la fit basculer sous lui. Il s'étendit ensuite de tout son poids sur elle pour l'immobiliser et captura ses délicats poignets pour les bloquer au-dessus de sa tête.

« Sale peste! Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme… »

Le Serpentard n'eut même pas le temps de finir son invective que sa prétendue prisonnière l'embrassait encore sauvagement. Puis il sentit ses fines jambes encercler fermement sa taille masculine pour réprimer toute tentative d'évasion et le coup de grâce lui fut porté lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer d'une voix suppliante, au creux de son oreille :

« Fais-moi l'amour, Malefoy ! J'ai terriblement envie de te sentir en moi ! »

Son cœur manqua un battement et frôla de peu la crise cardiaque ! Il blêmit instantanément sous le coup de cette ignoble déclaration, étant profondément choqué de savoir cette Sang-de-bourbe à ce point le désirer ! Et si par malheur elle venait en plus à lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, là, c'est sûr, il n'aurait plus qu'à se suicider !

N'ayant pas sa baguette, il lui fallait donc trouver très vite une solution pour sortir indemne de ce guêpier car jamais, ô grand JAMAIS, il n'entacherait l'honneur de Malefoy junior en couchant avec une dinde de son espèce ! Rien que d'imaginer voir un jour les mamelles d'une fille de Moldus – et surtout de celle-là –, cela lui donnait la nausée ! Non pas que la petite demoiselle soit laide, mais quand même, c'était Hermione Granger ! Elle était bien la dernière femme avec laquelle il penserait s'envoyer en l'air ! Quoique, non, la dernière serait sans aucun doute McGonagall… Beurk ! Plutôt se pendre !  
Dans tous les cas, même si la jeune Gryffondor était la seule personne de sexe féminin encore en vie dans ce monde maudit, il préfèrerait de loin faire joujou tout seul avec sa virilité !

Bon, ok ! Il était de mauvaise foi, là… A la rigueur avec un sac sur la têt… Non, mais NON ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de penser à ça dans un pareil moment ?! Elle n'était heureusement pas la dernière fille vivante sur cette planète et par Merlin, il ne coucherait JAMAIS avec elle, car il finirait certainement par lui vomir dessus en plein acte, si encore il arrivait à se mettre au garde-à-vous !

Trouver une solution, vite ! Pour commencer, il devait connaître la raison de son comportement et…

« GRANGER ! Arrête de frotter ton bassin contre le mien comme ça en poussant ces ridicules petits gémissements ! On dirait une chatte EN CHALEURS ! »

En chaleurs ?

* Tilt !*

Elle n'aurait tout de même pas mangé une de ces "Sucettes de la Volupté" mal ensorcelées qu'il avait achetées en début de semaine ? Il avait volontairement laissé traîner le paquet dans le salon de ses appartements, pour que Potter en prenne une, histoire de rigoler du résultat – après s'être rendu compte de leur défaut en en faisant lui-même les frais –, mais il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que quelqu'un d'autre à part lui aurait pu se servir dans la boîte ! Et si son ennemie avait effectivement avalé une de ces fichues pilules magiques, il était réellement dans le pétrin, car elle ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt !

_Pas de panique Drago, pas de panique ! _

« Dis-moi, Granger. Tu as bu ou mangé quelque chose de particulier ce soir ?

— Bien… A part de l'hydromel et une Sucette de la Volupté prise chez Harry, c'est tout. Pourquoi ? »

_Si en fait, paniquons Drago, PANIQUONS ! _

Par Merlin ! Elle allait s'agglutiner à lui pendant quatre heures et tout faire pour avoir ses faveurs, quitte à définitivement traumatiser Malefoy junior ! Sa seule porte de salut possible serait de fuir le plus loin possible de cette petite dinde et, connaissant l'hystérique, c'était perdu d'avance ! D'autant qu'elle paraissait surexcitée et avait déjà l'air de vouloir attaquer un semblant de préliminaires, en ondulant exagérément du bassin pour frotter son intimité tout contre la sienne. Qui plus est, la demoiselle étant en jupe noire d'écolière, seule sa lingerie la séparait encore de la virilité dénudée du garçon, puisque cette enragée avait précédemment défait son pantalon et déchiré son caleçon. Mais heureusement pour lui, ce n'était certainement pas ce contact rapproché avec les parties intimes d'une Sang-de-bourbe qui allait le faire… Une minute !

Subitement pris d'un affreux doute, le Serpentard se redressa légèrement pour jeter un coup d'œil à son bas-ventre et constata les yeux écarquillés d'horreur que Malefoy junior, ce lâche, ce traître, cet ingrat, semblait de son côté parfaitement apprécier la situation !

« Merde, Granger…Tu me fais bander ! dit-il d'une voix écoeurée, le visage déformé par une grimace de profond dégoût et de désespoir. Merlin ! Je vais vraiment vomir, là ! »

Puis, fou de rage contre la jeune fille et contre lui-même, il rapprocha son visage du sien et fulmina :

« Pauvre idiote ! Les pilules de ces sucettes ont un défaut de sortilège ! Tu étais vraiment obligée de piocher dans celles-là pour prendre ton pied ?! Tu veux que je t'apprenne une autre manière de jouir en solitaire ou quoi ?!

— PARDON ?! Parce que tu le savais, en plus ?! Tu n'aurais pas pu les foutre à la poubelle, sombre crétin ?! Ils ont oublié de te fournir le mode d'emploi de ta misérable cervelle à la maternité ou la seule que tu possèdes se situe en dessous de la ceinture ?!

— J'avais une excellente raison pour ne pas les jeter, Sang-de-bourbe !

— En attendant, si je suis dans cet état, c'est entièrement de ta faute ! Alors, considère que je te demande ça comme un service d'ennemis et ASSUME ! ENFOIRE D'OBSEDE !

— JAMAIS ! Plutôt CREVER !

— Ouvre attentivement tes oreilles de blondinet "je-me-teins-les-racines-chaque-mois-pour-paraître-naturellement-blond-platine", si tu ne me fais pas l'amour, là, maintenant, tout de suite, je jure devant Merlin d'aller trouver McGonagall pour prétendre que tu m'as violée en usant de sorcellerie ! Et ce n'est pas Pansy qui dira le contraire ! Cette conne confirmera que tu m'avais ensorcelée pour pouvoir me sauter !

— QUOI ? Mais c'est le monde à l'envers, là ! Qui depuis tout à l'heure essaye de sauter l'autre ?! QUI ?! hurla-t-il, excédé.

— Et qui va-t-on croire, à ton avis ? Moi, Hermione, la prude, la chaste, l'élève modèle, ou toi, Drago, le pervers qui ne loupe jamais une occasion de s'envoyer tout ce qui porte une jupe ?!

— Etouffe-toi avec ta langue de vipère et meurs, Granger !

— J'ai oublié de préciser que si tu osais refuser, j'irais raconter à TOUTES tes fans, que tu portes des caleçons taille XL avec des Bisounours roses imprimés dessus ! Un vrai tue l'amour !

— C'était un cadeau de ma mère et je ne sais pas où elle l'avait trouvé, mais je l'aimais beaucoup, jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par le bouffer ! SALE PESTE !

— Il n'empêche que ça ruinera définitivement ta réputation de séducteur ! Je sens que tes groupies vont être sacrément déçues ! Elles qui ne t'imaginent jamais autrement que vêtu d'un sexy boxer ! Quel choc ! La chute va être douloureuse !

— Pas autant que lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi, Granger ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

— Ah ! Enfin ! Tu te montres raisonnable ! Alors, veux-tu m'honorer ici ou dans un quelconque autre lieu… chéri ? demanda-t-elle de façon sarcastique.

— Ferme-la, espèce de petite dinde, et suis-moi sans discuter ! »

Sur ce, il se redressa et agrippa sa main pour la relever brutalement, puis il se dirigea avec elle d'un pas déterminé vers les seules toilettes hantées de l'école. Une fois arrivés dans cet endroit où jamais – presque – personne n'osait venir, il plaqua Hermione contre le mur et tonna :

« Ecoute-moi bien, Granger. _Petit un_ : j'espère pour toi que le lieu te convient et que tu n'es plus vierge, parce que je te promets que tu vas me sentir passer et comprendre ce que c'est qu'un Malefoy en action ! _Petit deux _: n'espère même pas de moi que je fasse tout pour te faire jouir ! Je vais simplement combler ton sale petit orifice en chaleurs de née-de-Moldus, un point c'est tout ! _Petit trois_ : tu as intérêt de t'administrer un sort abortif après ça, parce qu'il est HORS DE QUESTION de risquer une grossesse ! C'est clair ou tu veux que je t'envoie un hibou recommandé pour imprimer tout ça dans ton crâne de Sang-de-bourbe ?!

— Réponse à petit trois : ne t'inquiète pas, je connais un sortilège par cœur. Réponse à petit deux : pour ce qui est de me faire jouir, je devrais savoir me débrouiller toute seule. Réponse à petit un : la prétention est un vilain défaut et pas de souci, Malefoynounet, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans ces toilettes avec un garçon. De plus, ça fait longtemps que mon balai a pris ma virginité !

— Ca veut dire quoi, ça, Granger ?!

— Ca veut dire que j'attends de voir si tu sauras un peu mieux me contenter que mon meilleur ami le balai n'a su le faire dans mes moments de solitude !

— Putain, Granger ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis, là ?! dit-il en affichant un air répugné.

— Pourquoi crois-tu que les filles de cette école se font régulièrement acheter de nouveaux balais par leurs parents, et spécialement cette garce de Pansy qui en change tous les trois mois ?! A force d'en abuser et de le laisser traîner partout, quand aucun mec n'est là pour la satisfaire, elle les détériore au point de tous les casser !

— Putain ! Mais vous êtes dégueulasses ! brailla Drago, définitivement dégoûté de la gent féminine de Poudlard. J'ai encore envie de vomir là ! Ca veut dire que je suis souvent passé derrière un balai ?! Vous n'êtes toutes que de sales petites perver…

— Bon, le coupa Hermione. Tu vas continuer à te plaindre ou tu vas enfin t'exécuter, là ?!

— Espèce de… »

Le Serpentard décida de ne pas continuer plus avant cette conversation et de passer directement à l'action. Miss "chasteté" avait réussi à le traumatiser à vie et il n'avait pas forcément envie d'en savoir encore plus sur les mœurs vicieuses des adolescentes de cette fichue école, au risque de vouloir se donner la mort dans l'instant pour en avoir autant appris ! Il la poussa donc au sol sans ménagement et s'agenouilla au-dessus d'elle pour ouvrir sa chemise d'écolière d'un geste sec, faisant sauter tous les boutons au passage. Il adorait la lingerie féminine et préférait de loin avoir les yeux rivés sur celle de la petite dinde, plutôt que sur son visage pendant l'acte. Au moins y trouverait-il peut-être un peu de plaisir à faire ce pourquoi ils étaient là. Et lorsqu'il découvrit les sous-vêtements de son ennemie, le souffle lui manqua.

C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginé.

Elle portait en guise de soutien-gorge une affreuse brassière version gamine prépubère, dont le tissu, très usé par le temps, avait pour motifs des bandes horizontales blanches et bleu marine, arborant en son centre la marque "Petits Bateaux", écrit en gros. Sans aucun doute une lingerie de Moldus, vu le mauvais goût de la chose. Mais le coup de grâce lui fut porté en découvrant la petite culotte de la demoiselle. Cette dernière semblait avoir eu une longue et difficile existence, étant donné le nombre de trous apparus par endroits, et pour accentuer son manque d'érotisme, des tortues vertes y étaient imprimées avec juste au-dessus le mot "Lundi" de marqué.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, on était jeudi.

« Merde, Granger ! Ma parole, tu ne changes jamais de fringues ?!

— Abruti ! Bien sûr que si ! Je le fais tous les jours ! Mais je trouve ça débile de m'attacher à ce genre de détails, pour porter la culotte qui correspond au jour de la semaine ! Sale demeuré ! »

Drago eut un haut-le-cœur en remettant en doute la crédibilité de ses dires. Là, c'était sûr, il lui faudrait désinfecter à fond Malefoy junior après cela ! Et comme il se sentait déjà mal, autant l'achever tout de suite en jetant un œil sur ses mamelles de Sang-de-bourbe. De cette façon, il vomirait sur elle dans la seconde et la rebuterait certainement, au point de vouloir se trouver un autre partenaire sexuel pour la nuit. Fort de sa conviction, le jeune homme remonta sa brassière, se préparant à régurgiter tout ce qu'il avait pu manger dans la soirée. Mais, à son grand étonnement :

« Wow ! Ces seins ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu sois dotée de telles qualités, Granger ! Tu les as fait refaire à l'aide de sorcellerie ou quoi ? Parce que ça me paraît impossible et irréel qu'une fille comme toi puisse avoir de tels avantages ! C'est une illusion, c'est ça ? ironisa-t-il.

— Espèce de débile mental ! Et ma main dans ta petite face de parasite, elle va te sembler irréelle aussi ?! répliqua-t-elle, folle de rage.

— Bon, passons… » conclut-il, avant d'ôter la culotte de la jeune fille, en évitant soigneusement de regarder son intimité.

Il prit ensuite une profonde inspiration pour se donner du cœur à l'ouvrage et se positionna aux portes de son sanctuaire pas du tout orgasmique, tout en fixant le mur droit devant lui.

_Courage, Drago, courage. Ce n'est qu'un très mauvais moment à passer ! _

Une fois sa pauvre virilité bien placée, il prit appui sur ses bras tendus de chaque côté du visage de la belle, afin d'être le moins possible en contact avec elle et ferma les yeux pour tenter de s'imaginer coucher avec une toute autre jeune fille que celle-ci. Puis il entreprit de s'immiscer en elle avec prudence, comme si son petit temple n'était qu'un véritable guêpier vivant, prêt à découper sa fierté en morceaux. Mais quand sa masculinité rencontra enfin la féminité de la jeune fille, il ouvrit grand les yeux de stupéfaction.

Non seulement la sensation était loin d'être désagréable, mais il réalisa qu'il allait même sûrement éprouver beaucoup de plaisir à visiter son petit fruitier. L'intimité de la Gryffondor était tout simplement divine et la chaleur de son exquise cyprine, ajoutée à son exiguïté, commençait littéralement à le transporter d'extase. Par Merlin, il n'aurait jamais cru cela envisageable ! Il débuta donc de délicates allées et venues pour se glisser au plus profond de ce délice inattendu, sous les discrets gémissements de son amante temporaire.

De son côté, la concernée était comblée du choix de sa proie et pouvait constater que les rumeurs concernant l'atout du garçon étaient parfaitement justifiées. Quel mâle ! Elle était aux anges de le percevoir en elle comme jamais elle ne l'avait encore été avec un autre ! Ce moment n'était que pure merveille !  
Puis, ayant une subite envie de le sentir au plus près de son corps, elle se colla à lui et huma l'enivrant parfum dans le creux de son cou. Quelle sublime odeur que la sienne ! Etait-ce la pilule qui la rendait à ce point attirée par le jeune homme, ou l'aurait-elle trouvé tout aussi excitant, si elle n'avait pas été sous l'emprise de ce cachet en faisant l'amour avec lui ? Son être tout entier était dans une telle effervescence de s'unir ainsi à lui, qu'elle en perdit la raison et le mordit.

« AIE ! brailla-t-il brusquement. GRANGER ! Ne me mords pas ! » ordonna-t-il en la plaquant à terre.

Mais en voyant le visage de la petite demoiselle, il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Ses joues étaient écarlates, son souffle saccadé, ses iris voilés par le plaisir et ses soupirs redoublaient d'intensité au fur et à mesure qu'il augmentait ses mouvements. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'en la voyant dans cet état, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : l'embrasser passionnément. Ce qu'il fit dans l'instant.

C'est alors qu'il perçut ses petites mains se poser sur son fessier pour l'inciter à accélérer la cadence. Se surprenant à vouloir en plus la satisfaire, il amplifia ses coups de reins pour lui faire ressentir au maximum sa présence et apprécia l'écoute de ses succincts gémissements à chaque retour frénétique de son bassin contre le sien.  
S'il continuait à ce rythme, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il n'avait pourtant pas la réputation d'être un rapide en la matière, mais avec elle, il ne semblait plus être en complète possession de ses moyens. Et lorsqu'il vit la demoiselle descendre une main vers son petit point d'amour pour l'effleurer doucement, il perdit totalement son contrôle ! Par Merlin, cela tiendrait du miracle s'il arrivait encore à se contenir plus de deux minutes et, dans un sens, vu le régal que ce délectable spectacle lui procurait et la violente jouissance qu'il allait bientôt atteindre, il hésitait vraiment à ralentir ses mouvements afin de prolonger l'acte.

Et plongés dans un véritable ravissement érotique, ils ne réalisèrent pas qu'une certaine petite rouquine venait tout juste d'entrer. Frustrée de ne pas avoir eu une prometteuse relation charnelle avec Malefoy en début de semaine, elle s'était achetée à la dérobée une "Sucette de la Volupté" – non défectueuse celle-là – pour imaginer tout le plaisir que le garçon aurait pu lui prodiguer. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa stupeur en découvrant l'objet de sa récente convoitise en pleine action avec une autre fille, dont elle ne réussit heureusement pas à distinguer le visage, étant tourné du côté opposé à la porte.

L'adolescente, profondément dégoûtée et blessée dans son orgueil, en lâcha son bonbon et hurla à pleine voix.

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**La défectueuse gourmandise**

Notre courageux Serpentard avait donc accepté de combler l'excessive et subite libido de la petite demoiselle, et ce, au sacrifice de son propre orgueil en l'honorant tel un fiancé dans les toilettes hantées. De toute manière, il s'était juré de lui faire payer un jour ou l'autre ce "service" rendu, mais également de régler ses comptes avec ce fourbe de Malefoy junior, qui avait vraisemblablement changé de camp en osant se révéler sensible auprès de son ennemie. La vengeance était pour lui un plat qui se mangeait très froid, voire même congelé, et il n'allait certainement pas oublier d'envoyer une note salée à la jolie Gryffondor, quand celle-ci aurait de nouveau retrouvé l'entièreté de ses esprits.

Cependant et, contre tout attente, l'érotique contrée de la jeune fille se révéla être des plus accueillantes et des plus orgastiques. Cet intime contact, qui les faisait se mêler l'un à l'autre dans un acte purement charnel, lui fit découvrir de nouvelles sensations, exacerbant son désir d'intensifier cette troublante liaison et même de l'embrasser avec passion. Et lorsqu'elle posa ses petites mains sur ses fesses masculines pour l'amener à précipiter la cadence, Drago éprouva l'irrésistible envie de visiter les plus reculées et mystérieuses allées de cet éden luxurieux. Il approfondit donc ses immixtions pour explorer la plénitude de sa caverne aux merveilles et déposer bientôt en son sein son abondante semence, lors de son imminente délivrance.

Il était impatient d'éprouver cette jouissance qui promettait d'être des plus violentes, enflammé par la vue de sa fine main qui effleurait délicatement le pétale de sa rose des charmes, tentatrice de délices. Voulant profiter pleinement de cette scène érotique, le jeune homme releva sa chemise et emprisonna le tissu entre ses lèvres, dégageant par ce geste la vision de l'essence même de leur union. Puis il laissa ses iris contempler leur intimité et se rassasier du galbe de ses seins, qui oscillaient au rythme de son bassin, en écoutant avec plaisir les gémissements de sa partenaire ponctuer chacun de ses coups de reins.

Ce fut alors que le cri offensé d'une autre dinde non identifiée se fit brusquement entendre, résonnant brutalement contre les parois de ces toilettes hantées.

Stupéfait, il s'allongea instantanément sur Hermione en l'enlaçant pour cacher sa nudité féminine, tandis que celle-ci réfugiait sa tête dans le creux de son cou, pour dérober son visage aux prunelles inquisitrices de cette indésirable spectatrice. La seconde suivante, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait sans le vouloir violemment contracter son intérieur sous le coup de cette bruyante et intempestive visite.

Fou de rage de s'être fait interrompre dans un pareil moment, le jeune homme regarda en direction de la porte pour y découvrir celle avec laquelle il avait failli coucher dans ce même lieu, Ginny. La colère le gagna de façon démesurée car s'il y avait bien une chose que notre fier Serpentard ne supportait ABSOLUMENT pas, c'était bien de se faire couper en pleine action et surtout à quelques minutes de l'orgasme. Le regard assassin, il fixa la petite rouquine quelques instants en songeant que, si elle avait osé venir accompagnée de son balai, il en aurait bien volontiers aiguisé la pointe du manche pour l'empaler dessus sans aucune pitié et la laisser choir ainsi dans le couloir. Puis, réalisant qu'elle restait plantée là sans bouger, il tonna :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à nous mater comme ça ?! Tu veux que je t'invite, peut-être ?!

— Je ne pensais pas que…

— Tu ne vois pas qu'on est légèrement occupés, là ? Donc, merci de te casser !

— Hé ! Tu n'es pas obligé de me par…

— Bon sang ! Arrête de te rincer l'œil et fous-moi le camp ! Stupide greluche !

— Quoi ?! brailla Ginny. Tu as dit quoi, là ?!

— Tu as très bien entendu ! Alors récupère ta sucette et va jouir ailleurs !

— Sale pignouf ! l'injuria-t-elle. De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'emmerderais avec un bonbon quand je vois que tu as l'air parfaitement disposé à t'en occuper toi-même ! le nargua-t-elle soudainement. Moi aussi je veux ma part du gâteau ! »

Ledit gâteau manqua de s'étrangler et pesta :

« Nan mais… C'EST PAS VRAI ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à me faire chier, en ce moment ?! Vous me croyez le seul mec de l'école, ou quoi ?! Va donc demander à Potter de te combler !

— Abruti ! Tu ne lis jamais la revue "Ragots Land" ? C'est fini entre nous, je te signale ! Il a même fait une déclaration à ce sujet !

— Non, je ne lis pas ce ramassis de conneries et je m'en passe très bien ! répliqua-t-il. Maintenant, sois gentille, toi et la chose informe qui te sert de derrière, débarrassez le plancher !

— Pauvre con ! Mon derrière avait pourtant bien l'air de te plaire, l'autre jour, vu les endroits où tu as fourré ta langue pour me satisfaire !

— Je n'étais pas dans mon état NORMAL ! Parce que faire jouir une nana qui ressemble à un mec, c'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé !

— MOI JE RESSEMBLE A UN MEC ?! hurla-t-elle.

— EXACTEMENT ! Tu as tellement peu de formes, que la seule chose qui te distingue d'un bonhomme c'est la deuxième crevasse que tu as entre les jambes ! Sinon, IL N'Y A AUCUNE DIFFERENCE !

— Espèce de myxoedémateux ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, fais-moi confiance !

— Tu me gonfles, le trou sur pattes ! Je te conseille vivement de te barrer si tu ne veux pas que je casse ton balai pour t'en garnir par tous les orifices ! ET JE JURE DEVANT MERLIN DE LE FAIRE SI TU RESTES ENCORE UNE SECONDE DE PLUS ! »

Réalisant que Malefoy n'avait qu'une parole pour ce genre de menaces – et surtout que cela pourrait faire un peu mal –, Ginny se résigna à s'en aller en le gratifiant de tous les noms d'oiseaux existants, avant de claquer violemment la porte derrière elle.

« Comme ça, môssieur rechigne à m'accorder ses faveurs, alors qu'il avait déjà couché avec une de mes amies ?! lança subitement Hermione, le regard noir.

— Rectification ! Je n'ai PAS couché avec elle ! Pansy nous a surpris avant que je ne passe à l'acte et ta volaille de copine from Gryffondor's Basse-cour s'est enfuie, tellement elle avait honte de se faire voir avec ma tête entre ses cuisses ! Merlin ! En y repensant, j'en ai encore la nausée ! Beurk !

— Et depuis quand tu vas à la pêche dans le camp adverse ?! Tu avais déjà écumé tous les égouts de Serpentard, ou quoi ?!

— J'avais tout comme toi bouffé une sucette défectueuse ! Et j'étais dans un tel état que je me serais tapé n'importe quoi ayant un vagin et un prénom féminin !

— Ah ?! Ben je suis ravie de savoir que nous avons un point en commun pour une fois ! ironisa-t-elle.

— Evite de m'insulter, si tu ne veux pas que je te laisse en plan !

— Ouais, c'est ça… En attendant, on ferait bien de changer de lieu ! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire interrompre par toutes les pouffiasses qui ont décidé de prendre leur pied avec une sucette ce soir !

— Ton intelligence et ton pragmatisme m'étonneront toujours, Granger ! railla-t-il.

— Ferme donc le vide-ordures qui te sert de bouche et retire-toi ! Direction la Salle sur Demande !

— Je crois bien que c'est la meilleure idée que tu aies jamais eue de ta v… »

Subitement, le jeune homme se tut en découvrant un léger problème qui, de part sa nature, l'entravait dans sa tentative de retrait.

« Alors ?! s'impatienta la demoiselle. C'est mon langage que tu ne comprends pas ou ton signe zodiacal de sorcier, c'est l'escargot ?

— Mais… J'y arrive pas ! Tu t'es trop contractée quand ta copine de poulailler s'est pointée !

— Dis donc, le mollusque ! Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma copine de poulailler ?! rétorqua-t-elle, furieuse.

— Oui ! Qu'elle est tout comme toi une petite dinde avec une langue aussi crochue que celle d'un serpent ! Le Choixpeau devait être fumé le jour où il vous a collées à Gryffondor !

— Fais gaffe Malefoy ! Je manie parfaitement le sortilège "Reducto" ! Alors ne me cherche pas trop, car je sens que je vais avoir la baguette facile concernant une certaine partie de ton anatomie que je te soupçonne d'avoir amplifiée !

— Elle est naturellement de cette taille ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis le premier vrai mec qui te passe dessus et si tu ne t'es jamais fait prendre par autre chose que des Minipouss ! D'ailleurs, ta dernière fois devait dater vu les toiles d'araignées que j'ai déblayées au passage !

— Hé ! Je te signale que le manche de mon balai a le même diamètre que ce que tu as entre les jambes ! Donc, faut pas abuser non plus ! De plus, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à pointer à l'Agence Nationale Pour le Sexe, après réduction par mes soins de ta seule marque de noblesse, FERME-LA !

— OSE faire ça et je te jure que je me ferai une joie de te visser ton vibro-balai là où je pense ! Et définitivement ! SALE VICIEUSE !

— TANT MIEUX ! Avoir des orgasmes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre a toujours été mon rêve ! tonna-t-elle.

— Alors débrouille-toi pour te détendre afin que je puisse me tirer de là et JE TE PROMETS D'EXAUCER TON SOUHAIT !

— Comment veux-tu que je me détende avec quelqu'un qui n'arrête pas de brailler comme un PORC au-dessus de moi ?!

— Je m'en fous ! Démerde-toi pour y arriver ! Hors de question que je reste dans cette position avec toi pour le restant de la nuit ! fulmina-t-il.

— Il va pourtant falloir que tu y mettes un peu de tendresse et beaucoup de bonne volonté, car ce sera la seule manière de parvenir à me DECONTRACTER !

— TU NE VEUX PAS NON PLUS QUE JE T'EPOUSE, TANT QU'ON Y EST ?!

— EXCELLENTE IDEE ! Comme ça, j'aurai un gigolo gratuit à domicile ! Mais avant de me passer la bague au doigt, utilise ta langue et tes mains pour nous sortir tous les deux de là ! ESPECE DE TIRE-AU-FLANC ! »

Drago bouillait littéralement de rage. La situation n'aurait pas pu être pire – tout du moins, en était-il convaincu en cet instant.  
Non contente de l'immense honneur qu'il lui avait accordé en comblant son vorace intérieur, il fallait maintenant qu'il lui témoigne un sentiment qu'il n'éprouvait absolument pas, pour que _madame_ daigne enfin le libérer ? Par Merlin ! Il aurait mieux fait de tourner sept fois Malefoy junior dans sa main, avant de décider d'acheter ces fichues sucettes pour assouvir ses besoins ! Demander à un serpent de se montrer affectueux envers une dinde était tout aussi insensé que de faire entendre raison à Luna Lovegood, quant à l'impossibilité que Leonardo Dicarpaccio – piètre mais très séduisant sorcier, tragiquement décédé dans le naufrage d'un bateau nommé le "Tit Anus" – ne pouvait s'être réincarné dans une courgette trouvée sur le marché. Courgette qu'elle conservait d'ailleurs précieusement dans sa chambre, à côté de son lit, et pour laquelle Drago préférait éviter de songer aux divers usages que la loufoque demoiselle pouvait bien en faire.  
Cependant, Malefoy junior n'ayant pas la souplesse corporelle d'un reptile ou d'un mollusque, son malheureux propriétaire n'avait d'autre choix que de se plier à la torture de la douceur pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Il agrippa donc son amie d'une nuit par les cheveux, avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait être capable, pour ensuite sauvagement l'embrasser et malaxer un de ses seins comme un boulanger pétrit sa pâte à pain le matin. Persuadé de la réussite de ses caresses, il s'étonna d'entendre la Gryffondor crier son mécontentement et l'invectiver sur-le-champ.  
Elle lui intima de ne plus jamais recommencer ce calvaire, s'il ne voulait pas se voir bientôt pourvu d'un simple radis entre les jambes, et lui ordonna de suivre à la lettre la démonstration qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire. La paume du garçon étant toujours sur une de ses rondeurs féminines, elle posa une main sur la sienne et commença à le guider dans un lent massage de sa poitrine.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, le studieux élève continua seul cet attouchement et décida de prouver à sa "maîtresse" qu'il était aussi doué d'initiative, en se penchant vers elle pour déposer de légers baisers sur la fine peau de son cou délicat. Puis il sentit la main de la petite demoiselle se glisser entre leur corps, pour reprendre son intime effleurement, et lui fit immédiatement une place en relevant un peu son buste, afin de se montrer des plus obligeants.

Au bout d'une minute de petites attentions, il fut ravi de percevoir l'étreinte sadique s'assouplir légèrement autour de sa virilité retenue captive, lui permettant ainsi d'entreprendre de subtils mouvements au sein de cette singulière prison. Et ce fut avec joie qu'il put, quelques instants plus tard, mettre un terme à sa détention.  
Non pas qu'il soit réellement heureux de quitter ce carnassier – et pourtant délicieux – petit antre, mais il lui tardait à présent de pouvoir assouvir dans un lieu plus tranquille son propre désir. Il ne lui était plus possible d'ignorer désormais la concupiscence apparue au creux de ses reins, qui n'avait d'ailleurs en rien diminué, malgré les échanges d'une déférence éclatante qu'il avait pu avoir avec elle. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir un jour le ressentir, mais il avait maintenant presque autant envie de la jolie demoiselle, que celle-ci de lui. Qui plus est, il venait tout juste de se rappeler qu'il s'était juré en début d'année de toujours achever un travail commencé, et ce, quelle qu'en soit sa dureté. Alors autant appliquer dans l'immédiat cette excellente résolution et prouver ainsi par cet acte sa très grande détermination.

L'esprit fixé sur ce nouvel objectif – plein de bonne volonté, personne n'oserait en douter –, le Serpentard se releva et aida la jeune fille à se remettre sur pieds. Puis il reboutonna son pantalon à la hâte, tandis qu'elle abaissait sa brassière, et se pencha pour récupérer la petite culotte de cette dernière de même que la sucette abandonnée. Il les glissa ensuite dans sa poche et prit la main de la Gryffondor, avant de se diriger d'un pas empressé et sans un mot vers la Salle sur Demande. Nul besoin de se parler en chemin étant donné le but qu'ils avaient, pour une fois, en commun. Ce fut donc en souriant d'impatience qu'ils parvinrent enfin à l'angle du couloir, où se trouvait la fameuse pièce qui les mènerait à leur mutuel salut sexuel. Mais quand le garçon tourna en premier à l'encoignure pour s'engager dans le passage, il se figea sur place le temps d'une seconde, stupéfait, pour instantanément faire marche arrière et plaquer sa compagne contre le mur. Surprise de sa réaction, elle maugréa :

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?!

— Ferme-la et regarde ! »

Elle jeta donc un coup d'œil en même temps que lui dans le couloir et fut bouche bée de constater que ce dernier, d'ordinaire peu fréquenté, se voyait étrangement bondé d'élèves appartenant aux différentes maisons, qui semblaient tous faire la queue pour accéder au lieu magique. Mais le plus déconcertant dans l'histoire, était de voir dans quel état d'effervescence ils paraissaient tous être plongés. Certains étaient en train de découvrir leurs parties intimes en embrassant de façon enflammée leur partenaire, alors que d'autres copulaient déjà directement à terre. Et lorsque le Serpentard vit ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle, se caresser l'un et l'autre d'une manière des plus torrides, il devint subitement blanc comme un linge, la mâchoire tombante et les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il ne lui en fallut pas davantage pour comprendre que la Gryffondor n'avait pas été la seule victime de ces défectueuses gourmandises, qu'il n'était apparemment pas le seul à avoir achetées quelques jours plus tôt.

Traumatisé par la vue de ses complices s'adonnant ensemble aux plaisirs de la chair, il s'adossa contre le mur, l'air profondément hagard et bredouilla :

« Merlin… J'en reviens pas… Je suis en train de cauchemarder, là ! »

De part son antécédente expérience de la chose, il avait noté que l'anomalie de ces sucettes avait pour effet de dévoiler au grand jour la véritable nature cachée de tout un chacun. Ainsi, Hermione Granger prétendait être d'une grande pudeur afin de masquer son excessive lascivité, tandis qu'il s'efforçait de donner une image de lui des plus égoïstes, pour farder son authentique personnalité d'amant passionné refoulé. Et concernant ses deux comparses, il semblait maintenant évident que leur apparence de brutes dissimulait fort bien leur prédisposition d'invertis en rut.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il réalisa la chance qu'il avait eue d'être tombé en premier sur la petite demoiselle, car s'il avait eu le malheur d'aller à la rencontre de Crabbe et Goyle avec Pansy, tel qu'il l'avait initialement prévu, il n'aurait pas donné cher de la peau de son derrière ! Etant donné leur carrure, ils n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée de sa pauvre personne et, par Merlin, plutôt se résigner – la mort dans l'âme – à se taper McGonagall que d'avoir à vivre cela, ou mieux : se jeter du haut d'une falaise avec une pierre accrochée au cou pour être certain de tomber à pic !

De son côté, la jeune fille en chaleurs était littéralement émerveillée par ce libidineux spectacle. Voir tous ces élèves se livrer à la luxure, sans aucune retenue, continua de stimuler son appétence et ce fut comme envoûtée qu'elle avança d'un pas pour les rejoindre. Ce fut alors qu'elle sentit les bras puissants de son amant l'attraper subitement, pour ensuite la plaquer fermement contre son torse.

« Tu allais où, comme ça, Granger ? Tu as cru que j'étais du genre à partager ? »

Le visage blotti contre cette poitrine masculine, elle huma avec plaisir son excitante fragrance en ronronnant de contentement et leva vers lui des yeux pétillants d'envie. Ce dernier resta quelques secondes à observer ses jolis iris, fasciné par la brûlante expression de désir qu'il pouvait y lire. Ils étaient à eux seuls une irrésistible sollicitation à la faire sienne dans l'instant contre le mur. Instinctivement, il se pencha pour mêler sensuellement sa langue à la sienne, en caressant doucement sa fine nuque.

Ce simple baiser eut le bénéfice de lui faire oublier les horribles visions qu'il venait d'avoir et lui rappela, immédiatement, sa récente résolution de toujours terminer un "travail" commencé. Et vu de quelle manière elle avait mis en appétit Malefoy junior, il n'allait certainement pas la laisser maintenant lui filer entre les doigts !

Non, mais sans blague.

La Salle sur Demande étant actuellement très demandée, il décida de continuer son ouvrage en toute tranquillité, dans un lieu qu'il espérait en cette heure inoccupé : la salle de classe du professeur Rogue. L'idée de s'envoyer la Gryffondor sur le bureau de son maître des Potions l'émoustilla grandement, d'autant qu'il ne risquerait pas grand-chose si ce dernier venait à le surprendre dans cette position. La demoiselle se verrait, au minimum, collée en retenue pour le restant de l'année, tandis que la complicité qu'il partageait avec le professeur suffirait à lui assurer, au pire, une longue réprimande.

Convaincu par cette pensée qu'il croyait rusée, il annonça à sa compagne avoir trouvé un endroit où poursuivre leurs ébats et la prit par le bras pour aussitôt l'y emmener. Elle ne posa aucune question et se laissa guider sans protester, trop aveuglée par son ardente avidité. Une fois tous deux arrivés, le Préfet-en-chef referma la lourde porte, avant de se diriger vers le bureau et la déshabiller sans ménagement. Puis il la tourna face contre table en l'incitant à se cambrer pour faciliter son entrée, tout en parcourant d'une main la chute de ses reins avec délectation. Par Merlin, elle était décidément bien faite et les courbes de son bassin étaient sublimes à contempler ! Gracieuse et charnue, la rondeur de ses fesses était une véritable invitation à la caresse. Rien à voir avec l'informe et quasi squelettique derrière de cette idiote de Ginny ! Cette agréable découverte lui fit d'ailleurs songer que si Granger avait été à Serpentard, il en aurait peut-être fait une de ses maîtresses attitrées pour se la réserver.

Impatient de reprendre les choses sérieuses, il défit son bas dans la précipitation et lui écarta les cuisses pour se positionner aux portes de son exiguïté. Puis il effleura de sa virilité les nymphes de sa rose des charmes, humidifiant l'extérieur de son intimité avec l'abondant liquide de la volupté. Il la vit ensuite enfouir le visage dans le creux de ses bras, tandis qu'il embrassait un de ses seins d'une délicate main et s'immisçait lentement en elle. Il ferma alors les yeux et soupira de bien-être sous le délice de cette union, qui le mêlait à la chaude cyprine de la belle, pour enfin apprécier l'écoute de ses discrets gémissements à chacune de ses allées et venues. Oui, plus aucun doute sur le sujet, il en aurait fait une de ses amantes régulières si la demoiselle avait eu la chance d'appartenir à sa maison.

Pour la remercier de cette félicité involontairement prodiguée, le jeune homme blond glissa deux doigts sur son clitoris, afin de le caresser avec légèreté, et lui faire ressentir les divines prémices de l'orgasme. Il se pencha ensuite vers elle pour déposer d'affectueux baisers sur son dos dénudé, approfondissant dans le même temps ses mouvements pour visiter l'entièreté de son petit fruitier. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit le corps de sa partenaire se crisper et sa respiration se faire plus saccadée, quand lui-même haletait discrètement au-dessus d'elle. Il accéléra alors la cadence pour intensifier son extase, la peau de leur bassin claquant l'une contre l'autre dans un son des plus érotiques. Puis il accueillit avec satisfaction le gémissement de son ravissement tout en se délectant de son intérieur contracté sous l'orgasme, alors qu'elle se cambrait afin de parfaire la fusion de leur intimité.

Patiemment, le Serpentard la laissa reprendre son souffle sans cesser un instant ses coups de reins qu'il effectuait plus doucement, avant de l'inciter tendrement à se retourner pour l'allonger à même la table. Chose faite, il s'inclina vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres et effleura de ses paumes masculines sa généreuse poitrine gonflée par le plaisir. Il s'insinua ensuite de nouveau au plus profond de son petit sanctuaire et se blottit délicatement tout contre elle, tandis que celle-ci remontait la chemise du garçon pour effleurer sa peau désireuse d'attouchements. Il allait enfin pouvoir mêler sa semence à sa voluptueuse cyprine et en éprouver une merveilleuse jouissance.

Mais c'était sans compter l'imminente arrivée de trois indésirables personnes, dont les paroles et les bruits de pas alertèrent aussitôt le jeune homme. Définitivement frustré de se faire interrompre, par deux fois et en une seule soirée, à l'approche de l'extase, il manifesta avec rage son mécontentement, en se demandant de quelle manière il allait s'en débarrasser. Les écorcher vifs ? Les éventrer ? Les décapiter ? Les trois solutions en même temps ? Excellente idée ! Il chercha donc des yeux un couteau pour commettre sans vergogne ce triple meurtre, lorsque ses oreilles reconnurent une voix des plus familières.

Celle de McGonagall.

Qu'est-ce que la reine des dindes venait fabriquer ici ? Ce fut alors qu'il réalisa que si The Queen of Gryffondor's Basse-cour le surprenait en train de batifoler avec l'une de ses volailles de protégées – et spécialement celle-là –, il pouvait être certain de perdre sa place de Préfet-en-chef et, peut-être même, de se faire immédiatement réexpédier chez lui par Portoloin recommandé.

Qu'allait donc imaginer notre pauvre Serpentard, désespérément frustré, pour encore une fois se tirer d'un tel mauvais pas ?

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

**La défectueuse gourmandise**

Minerva McGonagall, furieuse, les bras chargés de livres, se précipitait vers la salle de cours du professeur Rogue, en compagnie de ce dernier, d'une certaine petite rouquine et d'un autre élève.

Ladite petite rouquine, prénommée Ginny, était venue un peu plus tôt la déranger en plein classement, larmoyante, après avoir assisté à une scène des plus choquantes qui la laisserait – à n'en pas douter – traumatisée à vie selon ses dires : Drago Malefoy, fesses nues, s'ébattant joyeusement et sans gêne sur le sol des toilettes avec une inconnue. Elle avait affirmé que ses très innocentes prunelles avaient été profondément ébranlées de découvrir ce spectacle de débauche, orchestré par un Préfet-en-chef vraisemblablement indigne de son titre.

Emue par les pleurs incessants de la jouvencelle, la brave dame n'avait même pas songé à lui demander ce qu'elle faisait encore debout en cette heure avancée de la nuit.  
L'enseignante l'avait ensuite priée de la conduire jusqu'au lieu de dépravation et n'avait guère été étonnée de constater que le présumé libertin avait déjà décampé. Où avait bien pu se cacher ce galapiat aux hormones surexcitées ? A la Salle sur Demande ! Evidemment ! Il n'aurait jamais osé ramener une de ses coquines dans sa chambre, au risque de se faire surprendre par son homologue, le très puritain Harry Potter, qui se serait insurgé devant un tel dévergondage et aurait tout révélé.

Persuadée de la justesse de ses pensées, elle s'était donc dirigée vers le septième étage, l'adolescente sur ses talons, dans l'espoir de coincer Malefoy à temps dans le couloir. Mais elle s'était stoppée en cours de route, lorsqu'elle avait reconnu une voix :

« Je fermerai les yeux sur vos penchants plus que douteux si vous me dites dans quelle direction vous l'avez vu s'élancer ! »

C'était le maître des Potions, en train de vilipender Pimpus Scrugnugnus, un Serpentard de cinquième année.

« Je crois que Drago est allé dans votre classe. » avait répondu le garçon, en baissant la tête.

Ravie d'avoir cette précieuse information, McGonagall était alors intervenue :

« Eh bien ? Que se passe-t-il, ici ? »

Les deux hommes s'étaient tournés vers elle, le plus âgé affichant un air impassible, tandis que le plus jeune avait tenté de cacher quelque chose dans son dos, la mine pâlissante. Malheureusement pour lui, cette piètre manœuvre n'était pas passée inaperçue :

« Que cherchez-vous à me dissimuler ? Montrez-moi cela, je vous prie ! Immédiatement ! » avait exigé la directrice de Gryffondor.

Le concerné, le teint blanc comme neige, avait par conséquent tendu la main et révélé l'objet de son méfait : une Sucette de la Volupté. Effarée, Minerva s'était écriée :

« Je suis outrée de vous savoir en possession d'une telle marchandise ! Où vous croyez-vous ?! Poudlard n'est pas un endroit où les chenapans de votre espèce peuvent s'adonner à ce genre de divertissements licencieux et totalement scandaleux ! »

Sur-le-champ, elle avait confisqué la vicieuse gourmandise et avait enjoint tout le monde à l'accompagner jusqu'au lieu suivant, dans lequel Severus Rogue recevait la journée ses étudiants. Et, chemin faisant, le précité n'avait pas manqué de lui chuchoter :

« Très chère estimée collègue, vous connaissiez la perversion de ce bonbon ? Je ne vous savais pas si… instruite en la matière, avait-il ajouté, suspicieux.

— Je vous retourne le compliment, s'était-elle irritée.

— Je n'en savais rien avant que ce cinquième année ne me l'avoue.

— Si vous aviez lu le dernier exemplaire de la revue "Ragots Land", avait-elle continué d'un ton cinglant, vous auriez su que cette friandise immorale avait été vue à la bouche de certains.

— Il est manifeste que nous ne partageons pas le même niveau de lecture. » avait-il ironisé, recevant un regard noir de la part de son interlocutrice.

C'est ainsi que nous retrouvons une McGonagall, excédée par la situation, s'avancer d'un pas lourd et déterminé vers la salle de cours, suivie de près par deux pensionnaires qui s'échangeaient des insultes raffinées.  
Tandis que le maître des Potions traînait très loin derrière, elle s'exclama :

« Nous allons tout de suite savoir s'il y a quelqu'un ! »

Puis, les bras toujours chargés de livres et la sucette dans une main, elle s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la pièce et interpella l'élève Serpentard par un "_Vous !_". D'un hochement de tête, elle lui désigna la porte afin de lui faire comprendre de l'ouvrir, ne pouvant le faire elle-même.  
Cependant, le Vert et Argent se contenta de se planter face à ladite porte, de frapper trois coups et de demander d'une voix hasardeuse :

« Euh… Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Une seconde stupéfaite, l'enseignante pesta :

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

— Bah, je demande s'il y a quelqu'un, dit-il, naïvement.

— Tant que vous y êtes, demandez si on ne dérange pas et l'autorisation d'entrer ! cria-t-elle, en lui faisant les gros yeux.

— Ah ? D'accord… Est-ce qu'on déran…

— Il suffit ! explosa-t-elle. Ouvrez-moi cette porte !

— Crétin. » murmura Ginny.

Réalisant que la chef des Rouge et Or était fumante, le garçon s'exécuta, et la scène qui s'offrit aux trois visiteurs les laissa perplexes : Drago était sagement assis au bureau du professeur Rogue, lisant studieusement un ouvrage. L'air surpris, il leva la tête et adressa un aimable bonsoir à la petite assemblée qui le scrutait.

« Monsieur Malefoy, commença Minerva, méfiante, que trafiquez-vous ?

— Rien, madame. Je fais des recherches pour un devoir.

— Un devoir ? Vous faites du zèle, maintenant ? répliqua-t-elle.

— Menteur ! lança Ginny. Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure faire des trucs cochons dans les toilettes !

— C'est plutôt moi qui t'ai chopée avec un truc répugnant à la main ! contesta le blondinet en fouillant dans une de ses poches. Alors assume un peu tes conneries au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi sur le dos des autres ! » ajouta-t-il en jetant à ses pieds la Sucette de la Volupté qu'elle avait abandonnée, lors de leur précédente rencontre.

En notant le soudain mutisme et les joues couleur pivoine de sa protégée, la directrice de Gryffondor fulmina :

« Miss Weasley ! Cette chose est-elle à vous ?!

— Mais… non, bafouilla l'adolescente.

— C'est pas vrai ! protesta Pimpus, faisant mine d'être offusqué. T'as même essayé de me la revendre deux fois son prix ! assura-t-il encore, estimant que c'était là un excellent moyen de sauver la mise de son comparse Serpentard et d'enfoncer une Rouge et Or.

— Nan mais…, souffla la jouvencelle en assassinant du regard son accusateur, interloquée par tant de mauvaise foi. T'es vraiment un pingouin de mytho, toi ! T'as la cervelle ravagée, ou quoi ?!

— Oh, arrête, Ginny ! Tout le monde sait que tu es frustrée depuis que Potter t'a quittée et que tu n'as rien imaginé de mieux pour l'oublier ! affirma le Préfet-en-chef.

— Toi, la perruque javellisée sur pattes, ferme-la ! s'emporta la rouquine.

— Eh bien, eh bien. Que de rebondissements. » glissa le maître des Potions, qui les avait enfin rejoints sans que nul ne le remarque.

Pendant que les étudiants s'invectivaient copieusement, que Severus comptait les points et que McGonagall s'étranglait presque de la tournure des évènements, Hermione, nue, cachée sous le bureau avec ses vêtements, ronronnait discrètement. Elle contemplait la virilité dressée de son reproducteur passager, qui dépassait de son pantalon non reboutonné. Puis elle s'agenouilla entre les cuisses de son amant d'un soir, saisit délicatement ce que ses prunelles admiraient et débuta une fellation.  
En sentant cette délicieuse attention, Drago ouvrit grand les yeux et tenta – avec beaucoup de mal – de se maîtriser. Si jamais la dirigeante du poulailler de Poudlard découvrait qu'une de ses volailles préférées lui faisait une gâterie, dans de telles circonstances, il était sûr d'être farci par le fondement et cuit sans ménagement.

« Tout le monde dans mon bureau ! hurla subitement ladite dirigeante.

— J'aimerais dire deux mots à monsieur Malefoy en privé, si vous permettez, demanda Rogue. Nous vous retrouverons sous peu.

— Soit ! Mais dépêchez-vous ! grommela Minerva, en partant avec les deux autres élèves.

— Je vous le promets. » répondit-il, avant de refermer la porte de sa classe.

Le professeur s'avança ensuite lentement vers le garçon, qui semblait avoir des ennuis respiratoires et redressait maladroitement l'imposant livre qu'il tenait, comme pour se réfugier derrière. Lorsque Severus distingua l'ouvrage concerné, il l'interrogea :

« Vous vous intéressez à la vie sexuelle des escargots, monsieur Malefoy ?

— Par… pardon ? articula difficilement le questionné.

— Le livre, que vous avez, traite de la reproduction des gastéropodes en milieu hostile.

— Ah, oui… C'est très… passionnant, haleta-t-il.

— Cela le serait davantage si vous le lisiez à l'endroit. »

Pantois, Drago avala de travers et sa figure vira au pourpre quand des bruits suggestifs de succions résonnèrent dans la pièce.

« J'ai croisé miss Parkinson qui m'a appris que vous aviez ensorcelé miss Granger, afin de bassement en abuser, continua l'enseignant, mine de rien. Bien que véritablement _consterné_ par vos goûts en matière de femmes, je vous félicite d'avoir pensé à tel vil procédé pour réduire ainsi la condition d'une de vos ennemis. Et pour ce qui est de miss Parkinson, je lui ai évidemment donné une retenue pour vous avoir lâchement vendu, en lui ordonnant de garder cela secret. »

Le Préfet-en-chef était on ne peut plus confus, d'autant que la jolie demoiselle accentuait sa câlinerie en suçotant son érection avec application, le précipitant dangereusement vers l'orgasme. Il se ratatina sur son siège en appréciant la douce main et les lèvres de la coquine faire d'affectueux va-et-vient sur son membre turgescent, tandis qu'elle enfonçait toujours plus loin son pénis dans son humide bouche. Cette merveilleuse attention lui fit totalement perdre pied, au point qu'il allait jouir devant son aîné, et ce, malgré lui.  
Il ferma les paupières, éprouva une chaleur intense, poussa d'incontrôlables petits gémissements, et finit par reconnaître les premiers tiraillements dans son bas-ventre qui annonçaient une éjaculation imminente. Son sexe était à l'apogée de sa dureté, prêt à libérer sa semence, quand, subitement, il entendit son mentor cogner sur le bureau et dire d'une voix impassible :

« Miss Granger ! Veuillez sans délai libérer la partie de monsieur Malefoy que vous dégustez. Je me dois de l'emmener _entier_ auprès de votre responsable. En outre, étant donné vos pratiques obscènes sur mon lieu de cours, je vous avertis que vous y profiterez de ma présence, en retenue, pour le restant de l'année. »

Le malheureux blondinet, brusquement interrompu au bord de l'extase – encore –, écarquilla les yeux, le visage écarlate, et eut le souffle momentanément coupé. En reprenant ses esprits, il fut mortifié de s'être fait observer par son supérieur dans cette délicate position.

o O o

Un peu plus tard, deux jeunes gens, nus et assis sur une couche, tentaient le plus _calmement_ possible de résoudre un léger problème.

« Merlin, Harry ! Comment on va faire ? gémit Ron.

— Pas d'affolement, Ron, pas d'affolement.

— Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi, là ? s'exclama-t-il, en saisissant son amant par les épaules et en le secouant. _Merde_, elle s'est pointée dans notre lit, s'est agrippée comme une désespérée à mon manche et a voulu me le bouffer ! s'écria celui qui avait manqué de perdre sa fierté. Alors comment tu peux me dire ça ?!

— Arrête de me secouer, comme ça ! Il doit y avoir une solution.

— Quelle solution ?! rétorqua le rouquin. Et quelle connerie de lui promettre que l'un de nous se chargerait d'elle ?! Tu es fou ?!

— Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ?! Elle m'a menacé avec sa baguette ! De toute façon, c'est notre amie. Elle est dans la poisse après avoir piqué ici une de ces putains de sucettes et l'avoir gobée, donc on doit l'aider. Je suis persuadé que c'est ce rat d'égout de Malefoy qui les a ramenées ! grogna le Survivant. On ne peut pas la laisser dans cet état de… surexcitation. On va tirer à la courte paille, conclut-il.

— Tu es _dingue_ ?! Je n'irai jamais tremper mon biscuit dans son vagin ! Je n'arriverai même pas à bander !

— Il va pourtant bien falloir que l'un de nous s'y colle ! s'agaça Harry. Je te rappelle que nos baguettes sont pétées depuis que tu as eu la brillante idée de t'en servir hier comme sex toy !

— Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé ! Mais je ne mérite pas de me faire violer par Hermione pour autant ! s'indigna Weasley.

— Ok ! J'ai un autre plan. Je vais récupérer un cachet mal ensorcelé dans une de ces saloperies de bonbons ; on va inviter ici le premier imbécile venu ; lui faire manger par la ruse ou la force le cacheton pour qu'il ait envie de baiser, et l'enfermer dans une pièce avec Hermione, suggéra Harry tout en allant au salon attenant à sa chambre, afin de se mettre à l'œuvre. Avec sa baguette, elle ne risque rien et fera marcher le mec au pas, affirma-t-il.

— Elle va nous en vouloir à mort si on prend _vraiment_ le premier imbécile venu, releva Ron.

— On n'a pas le temps de sélectionner un candidat, là ! J'ai réussi à la calmer cinq minutes en la foutant sous la douche, mais elle ne va pas tarder à en sortir ! » signala le brun tout en faisant fondre une Sucette de la Volupté défaillante, grâce à un peu d'eau qu'il avait fait bouillir.

Ceci terminé, il s'empara de la pilule défectueuse et poursuivit en se moquant :

« Et si tu penses que c'est une idée foireuse, tu peux très bien la contenter, _toi_.

— Non, merci ! riposta le roux. Par contre, tu vas m'expliquer par quel miracle on va dénicher un abruti fini à cette heure-ci ? » s'enquit Ron, lorsque, soudain, la porte d'entrée des appartements communs des Préfets-en-chef claqua.

C'était Drago Malefoy.

Dépité, tête basse, il revenait du bureau de la reine des dindes dans lequel il avait passé un très mauvais moment, sous les yeux compatissants de Rogue, avec cette perfide volaille de Ginny et un certain Scrugnugnus. Après un long déballage de linge sale, de délation et d'accusations saugrenues, par les uns comme par les autres, la poule dominante de la basse-cour gryffondorienne avait tempêté et puni tous les élèves. Elle avait distribué des retenues en fonction du nombre d'âneries prononcées, et Merlin savait qu'il n'avait jamais été le dernier dans ce domaine. Si Severus ne l'avait pas soutenu, il en aurait indiscutablement perdu son titre de Préfet. Pire encore : sa partenaire cochonceteuse d'une nuit avait disparu ; elle n'était plus dans la salle de classe du maître des Potions, quand il y était retourné. Notre pauvre ami rentrait donc bredouille et frustré sexuellement à son logement.

Non, décidément, la situation ne pouvait pas être plus misérable.

C'était du moins ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe nez à nez avec son colocataire, nu comme un ver. L'affreuse vision de l'asticot intime de Harry l'acheva cruellement. Là, c'était sûr, il devrait se désinfecter les prunelles avec un litre d'eau de javel ! Néanmoins, la terreur le gagna en découvrant cette femmelette de Ron – qu'il surnommait aussi "la travestie" –, pareillement nu dans la chambre du Survivant.  
Obligé de reconnaître que le rouquin était bien un homme, malgré la petitesse de ses bijoux de famille, il grimaça d'écoeurement. Ce fut alors que ses neurones se mirent – enfin – en action et que l'horreur de la réalité lui sauta à la figure : ces deux-là s'étaient livrés à une sorte de fornication qui lui donna la nausée.

« Merde, Potter ! Tu es un fornicateur inverti ?! brailla-t-il, profondément choqué. Merlin ! Je vais vomir, là ! »

Le blondinet se pencha en avant, l'estomac tordu par des haut-le-cœur, pendant que les deux complices s'échangeaient un regard entendu, concernant le choix de leur future victime.

« C'est vache quand même. » dit Weasley à son amant, en considérant le piètre défouloir sexuel que le Serpentard serait pour Hermione.

« On va se faire tuer, reprit-il.

— C'est _ça_, ou on tire à la courte paille ! avertit le brun.

— C'est bon ! Je t'aide à l'immobiliser et tu fais ton affaire !

— Ok ! » consentit Potter, en attrapant une bouteille d'eau.

A l'écoute de ces paroles, Drago fut à nouveau proche de la crise cardiaque et eut un malaise. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas sa soirée ! Après s'être fait littéralement agresser par leur dinde de copine, voilà que ces deux phoques refoulés voulaient le violer ! Non mais, là, _vraiment_, qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour se retrouver dans ce pétrin ?! Et à l'instant où Ron lui décocha un coup de poing magistral, pour ensuite le plaquer au sol sans vergogne, il songea le plus sérieusement du monde à se suicider.

Le Vert et Argent se débattit autant que possible, en vain. Les deux jeunes hommes s'acharnèrent sur lui, le maintinrent allongé, et réussirent à lui faire ouvrir la bouche, malgré ses morsures.  
La seconde suivante, le Survivant fourra le cachet imparfait dans le gosier de son ennemi et y versa une grande quantité d'eau en vue de l'inciter à déglutir.  
Puis, assurés que la pilule viciée était ingérée, les Gryffondors ficelèrent le blondinet abasourdi tel un jambon et le jetèrent en pâture à leur amie en le séquestrant dans la chambre de Harry ; Hermione étant dans la salle de bain de cette pièce. La précitée n'aurait plus qu'à fondre sur son festin en sortant de la douche.  
Et tandis que ledit festin ligoté vociférait en tambourinant du pied à la porte, fermée à clef, les garçons condamnèrent l'accès avec un gros meuble.

« Ecoute, Malefoy, ce n'est qu'un très mauvais à passer, dit le Préfet-en-chef à son homologue, à travers la cloison. Après, je ne te garantis pas que tu seras dans un bon état à la fin, parce que l'autre est complètement hystérique.

— Hystérique, c'est peu dire ! renchérit le roux.

— Quoi ?! s'épouvanta leur victime. Bande de salauds ! Qu'est-ce que vous comptez me faire ?! hurla celui qui se figurait déjà trépassé. Et qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait avaler ?!

— C'est rien, dit le brun. Juste le cacheton d'une de tes sucettes pourries.

— Qu-quoi ?! s'étrangla le Vert et Argent, comprenant qu'il serait encore sous les effets désastreux d'un de ces bonbons défectueux, et ce, quatre heures durant.

— C'est de ta faute aussi ! répliqua son colocataire. Fallait pas en acheter, point barre. Bon ! C'est pas le tout, Drago, on va te laisser et on va squatter ton lit pour l'occasion.

— Potter ! tonitrua le blond. Si jamais tu oses foutre un orteil dans mon plumard, je jure devant Merlin de te couper le ver de terre qui te sert de pénis et de te le faire bouffer ! Enfoiré d'enculé !

— Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma petite raclure de balai à chiottes, ricana Harry. Allez, bonne nuit ! Et bonne chance, hein ! » lança-t-il en s'éloignant, sous une pluie d'insultes de la part de son collègue.

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

**La défectueuse gourmandise**

Drago bouillonnait de rage. Il était là, allongé dans la chambre de l'otarie à lunettes, ficelé tel un rôti prêt à cuire et mis gracieusement à la disposition d'il-ne-savait-pas-qui. Il se défoulait en cognant du pied la porte fermée, bien qu'il se doute de l'inutilité de la chose. En outre, il avait entendu le duo de pingouins sodomites la bloquer avec un meuble, pour plus de sûreté. Comme s'il avait un espoir de défoncer ladite porte, ligoté de la sorte !  
Il admit pourtant la chance incroyable que son plan initial de faire manger à Harry une des défectueuses gourmandises, en les abandonnant volontairement dans le salon, ne se soit pas concrétisé. Certes, il avait fait cela pour rigoler du résultat, mais c'était avant qu'il apprenne la réelle nature sexuelle de celui-ci. Si son colocataire en avait pris une et était tombé sur lui, le brun aurait voulu lui faire découvrir d'horribles plaisirs invertis. Et, là, cela n'aurait plus du tout été marrant.  
En roulant sur lui-même, Malefoy partit à la recherche d'un objet coupant dans la pièce, en vue de se dépêtrer, lorsque ses oreilles ouïrent du bruit provenant de la salle de bain.

Le loup était déjà dans la bergerie.

S'il s'était trompé en pensant que ses deux adversaires Rouge et Or avaient eu le désir de dépuceler son noble derrière, que pouvaient-ils lui avoir finalement réservé ? Quelque chose de beaucoup plus vicieux, de plus atroce, forcément ! Quelque chose qui l'anéantirait ! Oui, obligatoirement ! Rien que le déroulement de son effarante soirée servait d'évidence : tout allait de mal en pis. Et, à en juger par les derniers propos du Survivant, lui, pauvre Serpentard infortuné de cette histoire, ne survivrait sûrement pas à ce qui l'attendait !  
Chamboulé par les récents évènements, son esprit se mit à imaginer des choses aussi farfelues que la perspective de voir Vodly-mini débarquer en tutu et abuser de lui après trois pas de danse. Ou pire : Dumbledore sortant de la salle d'eau et se lécher les babines en le voyant à sa merci, émoustillé à l'idée de s'envoyer le jeune Serpy.

« Merlin, _non_ ! paniqua-t-il. Tout mais pas ça ! »

Effrayé quant à l'identité de son futur agresseur, il parvint à se mettre debout et sautilla ridiculement jusqu'à la fenêtre, préférant se suicider tout de suite plutôt que d'être traumatisé à vie. Malheureusement pour notre ami, son prédateur le prit de court en bondissant dans son dos et le fit tomber au sol en s'agglutinant à lui.

« Malefoynounet ! Tu es de retour ! » exulta son assaillant.

C'était Granger. Le Préfet-en-chef soupira d'un immense soulagement. Son derrière était sauf ! _Merci, Merlin, merci_, se dit-il en jubilant, tant il avait cru son heure ultime arrivée. Il en aurait presque béni les deux autres phoques refoulés de l'extraordinaire service qu'ils lui rendaient, en le séquestrant ici. La jolie demoiselle et lui allaient, _enfin_, pouvoir terminer leurs petits jeux cochonceteux entre ennemis devenus intimes, sans se faire déranger à chaque fois qu'il approchait de l'orgasme. Malefoy junior en frétillait de bonheur !

Alors que Hermione le retournait joyeusement comme une crêpe, Drago afficha un sourire radieux, enchanté du dénouement. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que sa partenaire l'embrassait déjà sauvagement, tout en arrachant ses liens et en déchiquetant ses vêtements. Ainsi libre de ses gestes, il continua de partager son baiser et débarrassa incontinent son amante de la serviette de bain qu'elle portait.  
Eprouvant les premiers effets de la pilule imparfaite, le garçon prit sa belle dans les bras et la balança sur la couche aux couleurs de la maison Gryffondor. Là, il fondit sur la coquine et se frotta ardemment à son enveloppe charnelle, tandis qu'elle entourait sa taille masculine de ses minces jambes. Impatient de mêler son sperme à sa cyprine, il guida avec empressement son membre érigé vers l'intimité de sa maîtresse d'une nuit et la fit sienne, dans toute son étendue et d'une seule traite. Le blondinet émit un léger et sensuel râle en ressentant, à nouveau, le délice d'être en elle. Merlin qu'il comptait bien jouir à plusieurs reprises dans cette chaude exiguïté ! Il avait été suffisamment frustré depuis le début pour que Malefoy junior soit désormais gonflé à bloc !

Le Serpentard se mit en appui sur ses mains et débuta ses immixtions enthousiastes, en dévorant du regard le minois de Hermione, marqué par la concupiscence. Il ahana ; transpira de félicité ; augmenta la cadence de ses allées et venues en elle ; se délecta du bruit érotique engendré par ses vives pénétrations. Il perçut la sueur du plaisir glisser sur son front, mouillant quelques-unes de ses mèches blondes qui suivaient le rythme enflammé de son corps. Le comblé avoua à la jouvencelle, dans un murmure essoufflé, qu'il adorait être en elle, que son humide étroitesse était à damner.  
Le jeune homme se plut à lui provoquer des petits cris d'aise, en visitant sa merveille sexuelle d'une fougue passionnelle. Il savoura la moiteur de ces cuisses féminines qui l'accueillaient. Il se régala de la vision de sa turgescence, recouverte de sécrétion vaginale, entrant et sortant de cet éden.

Les prémices de l'orgasme apparaissant, le Préfet-en-chef accrut la puissance de ses retours, s'insinuant entièrement en elle, exalté de la remplir bientôt de sa semence. Il eut l'exquise impression que la petitesse de l'adolescente épousait parfaitement la forme de son sexe. Il s'enfonçait si profondément en elle que l'extrémité de son pénis heurtait agréablement les portes de son antre utérin.  
La jouissance vint enfin, incomparable, fulgurante. Drago ferma les yeux, rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit longuement, alors qu'il éjaculait abondamment en elle et parachevait son ravissement par d'intenses coups de reins, avant de les diminuer doucement.  
Finalement, il réfugia son visage dans le creux du cou de la Rouge et Or, haletant, et se blottit contre elle ; sa virilité toujours confortablement nichée en son cœur.

Peu après, le Vert et Argent fut tiré de son endormissement post-orgasmique par sa compagne, qui suçait avec attention ce qui faisait de lui un mâle, en vue de le stimuler. Il contempla sa fine langue parcourir son vit, luisant de leurs fluides corporels respectifs, et le lécher de façon aguichante. Ces attouchements, conjugués aux conséquences de l'ingestion du bonbon, ne tardèrent pas à lui redonner de la vigueur, à la grande satisfaction de la Gryffondor.  
Séance tenante, cette dernière se plaça au-dessus du garçon, en installant une jambe de chaque côté de lui, et s'empara de son phallus pour ensuite le diriger vers les nymphes de son intimité. Lentement, la jeune fille l'introduisit en elle et soupira de plaisir en sentant ce sexe réinvestir le sien. Puis elle prit appui sur le torse de son amant et entama des va-et-vient enfiévrés.  
L'acte charnel la plongeait dans état de transe concupiscente. La lascivité vibrait en elle, amplifiait au fur et à mesure que ces ébats perduraient.

Drago fut derechef prodigieusement excité par le tableau de Granger, allant et venant sur sa verge. La luxure le consuma à force de regarder son membre dressé s'insérer dans le territoire privé de son amante passagère. Il augmenta son effervescence en dorlotant les seins de la précitée. Quelques instants plus tard, il la saisit par la taille, la releva légèrement, et participa à cette union en donnant de vigoureux coups de bassin. L'effet fut immédiat : la demoiselle manifesta son bien-être par de sensuelles et érotiques plaintes.  
Pantelant, le Serpentard atténua par la suite ses mouvements lascifs, jusqu'à les stopper et se redresser. Là, il embrassa langoureusement sa partenaire, tout en effleurant amoureusement son dos, et l'incita gentiment à se mettre en position de la levrette. Aussitôt, il se mit à genoux derrière elle pour se refaufiler dans son jardin des délices et, chose faite, il empoigna les hanches de sa belle et reprit ses immixtions endiablées.  
Malefoy s'enfonça longtemps en elle avec impétuosité. Il entrait, sortait de son étroitesse frénétiquement, tandis qu'elle se caressait le clitoris. Puis, devinant l'extase imminente de Hermione, de par les contractions internes de sa petitesse, il effectua de longues et puissantes poussées, qui le propulsèrent lui aussi vers un autre orgasme. Elle éprouva en premier la félicité et le cri qu'elle émit résonna divinement aux oreilles du Vert et Argent. Il jouit à son tour avec éclat et délivra le fruit de ses entrailles par chaudes gerbes saccadées.  
Tremblant, il termina cette union sexuelle en s'allongeant posément sur elle et en l'enlaçant tendrement.

o O o

L'heure suivante, dans la chambre de Drago, Ron fut tiré de son rêve par des appels en provenance de l'autre bout des appartements.

« Harry ! Harry, réveille-toi, chuchota-t-il en secouant son compagnon.

— Hmm…

— Il y a Hermione et l'autre lézard de Malefoy qui n'arrêtent pas de t'appeler. Et je trouve que ce con a une voix bizarre. Tu crois qu'elle lui a déjà arraché la queue ? C'est dommage, chez lui, ça ne repoussera pas, ricana-t-il.

— Je m'en fous, je dors, grommela le Survivant.

— Faut aller voir, quand même ! On ne sait jamais.

— Vas-y, toi. Moi, je dors.

— D'accord. » accepta le roux.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard et annonça :

« C'est bon, c'est réglé. Et le lézard a toujours sa queue. Il est pas mal foutu, ce connard, précisa-t-il.

— Hmm…

— Tu les aurais vus, ils sont devenus fada. On aurait cru des dingues. Ils se fondaient de désir l'un pour l'autre. Beurk ! Gerbant ! confia Weasley avec un air dégouté. Par contre, ce n'était pas facile de pousser le meuble tout seul. Tu aurais pu venir me donner un coup de main.

— Ils voulaient quoi ? demanda le brun, ensommeillé.

— Ben, ils voulaient se promettre fidélité mutuelle tant qu'ils seraient tous les deux en vie, gnagnagna… et que je les enchaîne par le Serment Inviolable, avec la baguette de Hermione.

— Pardon ? s'exclama le Préfet-en-chef, totalement réveillé. Rassure-moi, tu ne l'as pas fait ?

— Si. J'ai accepté pour qu'ils me foutent la paix. J'étais trop crevé pour tenter de raisonner ces illuminés. On verra demain pour annuler ce sortilège, dit-il en se recouchant.

— Tu es complètement CON, ou quoi ?! hurla Potter en se redressant sur le lit. C'est quoi le mot que tu ne piges pas dans "Serment Inviolable" ?!

— Bah, c'est un serment qu'on peut quand même violer. Je sais que je me suis endormi à la fin du cours, mais Fred me l'a assuré l'autre jour.

— Putain ! Mais il se foutait de ta gueule cet idiot, comme d'habitude ! fulmina Harry.

— Non… ? réalisa subitement le rouquin, tout pâle. Merde… Le salopard !

— La baguette de Hermione, elle est où ? s'affola son amant, en remettant ses lunettes de vue.

— Je la lui ai redonnée. Je ne pensais vraiment pas avoir fait une connerie, je te jure !

— Oh, putain ! Oh putain ! répéta le Survivant, paniqué. Vite, rhabille-toi ! On se casse chez Hagrid pour la nuit et, demain matin, on exige une garde rapprochée !

— Tu me fais carrément flipper, là ! Je n'ai plus qu'à fuir et changer d'identité, c'est ça ? Prendre l'apparence d'une gonzesse ?

— On va devoir le faire tous les deux si nous ne sommes pas protégés ! Hermione va nous _torturer_, nous _tuer_ quand elle ne sera plus dans cet état ! Et, crois-moi, mieux vaut prier que Voldemort nous chope avant elle ! On crèvera plus vite ! Je n'imagine même pas si l'autre blond à deux neurones et son sado-maso de père décident aussi de nous faire la peau ! » s'égosilla celui qui avait déjà survécu une fois, mais qui était certain que, là, il allait forcément y passer.

Le Préfet-en-chef se revêtit rapidement et réfléchit une seconde. Puis il reprit :

« Non, avant de se tirer, faut que j'aille récupérer la baguette de Hermione dans la chambre. Elle serait capable de faire exploser la tête au lézard en se souvenant de ça. Je n'ai rien contre l'idée, continua-t-il, on pourrait planquer le cadavre, mais son absence va finir par se remarquer.

— Et tu vas sortir quelles excuses pour débarquer dans la piaule ?

— Ca ! rétorqua Potter en montrant un flacon de "_Sexus Dynamicus pour les nuls_"*. Puisque ce balai à chiottes n'a pas perdu son manche, je vais lui filer ce truc en lui disant que ça pourra le requinquer. Ca va les occuper deux minutes, le temps que je prenne la baguette. » affirma-t-il.

Le jeune homme brun se dirigea finalement vers la pièce, d'un pas déterminé, où son amie et son ennemi copulaient.

_* __Note de l'auteur__ : voir "Nymphésis, Sex Toy", une autre de mes histoires. _

o O o

Au matin, caressé par la douceur des rayons du soleil, Drago ouvrit les yeux. Il ne distingua pas grand-chose, ayant la vision étrangement troublée. Un horrible mal de tête l'assaillit soudain, qui lui brouilla douloureusement l'esprit. Recroquevillé sous une couverture, il mit un temps interminable à se convaincre de se lever.  
Comme un automate, il s'assit alors sur la couche et se massa les tempes, puis il tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une bonne douche lui ferait du bien.  
Les chambres des Préfets-en-chef étant construites et agencées à l'identique, le blondinet ne fit guère attention au décor et aux autres détails, qui témoignaient que l'habituel résident de ce lieu appartenait à la maison Gryffondor.  
Arrivé dans la salle d'eau, il se pencha maladroitement sur l'évier, tel un homme encore ivre d'une beuverie de la veille, et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Trop embrumé, le garçon ne remarqua pas les serviettes et gants aux couleurs rouge et or, pas plus que le nécessaire à toilette présent n'était indubitablement pas le sien. Cependant, après avoir relevé la tête, il fut surpris en découvrant son reflet dans le miroir, au-dessus du lavabo. Malgré sa vue temporairement peu performante, son regard ne put manquer un splendide et frais coquard à l'œil gauche.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-il à se demander, à voix haute, en touchant précautionneusement son ecchymose.

Mais le cri strident d'une étudiante à proximité, dans la chambre à coucher, interrompit son examen. Sur-le-champ, il sut quelle dinde avait émis ce grotesque gloussement et surtout, _surtout_, il se souvint du grandiose résultat de tous les récents évènements. Il en eut d'abord le souffle coupé, avant de s'écrier, le visage défiguré par une grimace d'épouvante :

« Oh, Merlin ! C'est pas vrai ! Mais, C'EST PAS VRAI ! »

Incontinent, il vérifia si son précieux pénis était toujours là – et en vie –, et réalisa avec effroi que sa pauvre fierté avait tellement été épuisée par ces ébats immoraux qu'elle était en état de mort apparente. Adieu, majestueuse érection matinale ! Pas même le début du quart du dixième. Rien. Zéro centimètre en plus.  
Le Serpentard saisit d'une main délicate – le supposé – feu Malefoy junior, qu'il trouvait par ailleurs rapetissé au possible, persuadé qu'un accouplement prolongé avec cette toxique volaille, élevée au grain Gryffy, avait meurtri sa regrettée virilité. Pleurant presque l'hypothétique traumatisme enduré par son trésor sexuel, il s'apitoya quelques instants sur son sort et entra dans une rage folle : il se devait de venger l'honneur de son cher membre "disparu", lui qui, désormais, était en plus – comble de l'horreur ! – lié par l'immonde Serment Inviolable à celle qui lui avait littéralement sauté dessus.

Déterminé à réparer l'offense qui lui avait été faite, il s'empressa de masquer sa masculinité – vraisemblablement – décédée avec une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Puis, les iris noirs de haine rivés au sol, mâchoire et poings serrés, il marcha d'un pas lourd vers sa future victime, mais se prit de façon spectaculaire la porte entrouverte dans le coin du nez. Sonné, il grommela deux ou trois secondes et repoussa brutalement le dernier obstacle qui le séparait de la vicieuse, l'ignoble, la castratrice, l'assassine donzelle.  
A la guerre comme à la guerre. Il n'y aurait pas de quartier ! Il jetterait la meurtrière de Malefoy junior par la fenêtre sans vergogne, se débarrassant dans la foulée du sortilège qui les liait. La mort de Granger serait son salut.

Néanmoins, le _brave_ Vert et Argent ne se doutait absolument pas que ledit Malefoy junior – simulateur et traître à ses heures perdues – ressusciterait bien assez tôt, plongeant son propriétaire dans un terrible embarras lorsque celui-ci ferait courageusement face à la petite demoiselle.

Qu'allait donc faire notre valeureux Serpentard en constatant ce miracle de la nature ?

_A suivre, dans le dernier chapitre…_


End file.
